Fragments
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: When Paige is brutally attacked and raped, she finds help in Happy Quinn. Things grow more interesting from there. Femslash. Paige/Happy, or Haige, or Pappy, don't know what the ship name is though.
1. Chapter 1

**Fragments**

 **Fandom: Scorpion**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: M for rape as well as lesbian sex in later chapters**

 **Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Suspense**

 **Warning: Contains rape. I know this is a very dark story at the core, but I really like the idea, so here it goes.**

Paige Dineen hurried down a darkened street, on her way back to her apartment. Her car had broken down, so she was going to get help. She suddenly shivered, feeling like someone was watching her, so she turned, looking around. Several blocks further down the street, someone stepped out of an alley in front of her. Something short glittered in the person's hand, and the person, who Paige could tell was a man, advanced on her. She could now tell the item was a small knife. She crossed to the other side of the street, hoping the man wouldn't follow her. He vanished when she looked back after crossing and she breathed a sigh of relief, which was cut short when he ran out of an alley, putting his knife to her throat and pinning her against the wall.  
"On your knees!"

When she refused to obey, he put more pressure on her throat, almost enough to cut her.

"On your knees!"

He grabbed a handful of her hair, and shoved her down to her knees. He then backed away, still holding the knife on her. He pulled down his pants and underwear, and his cock sprang erect. He advanced again, shoving his cock into her mouth. Paige gagged on the foul taste, and he forced her to suck, pumping her head forward and back with his grip on her hair. Soon, he cummed, his seed filling her mouth as he pulled out. She attempted to spit out the foul tasting substance, but he put more pressure on the knife.  
"Swallow it," he ordered.

She forced herself to swallow his seed as he let go of her hair. He sliced off her shirt and bra, then forcibly removed her pants and panties.

"Lay on your back!"  
Driven by her fear of the man, Paige obeyed, and he pushed his cock inside her pussy. For several minutes he brutally fucked her pussy, then pulled out and pushed into her ass, causing Paige to let out a gasp of pain. He fucked her ass brutally until he cummed, his seed filling her ass. He pulled out and fled, picking up his clothes. She sat on her knees sobbing quietly in the middle of the alley, then rose, hustling to find a friendly face to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fragments**

 **Fandom: Scorpion**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: M for rape as well as lesbian sex**

 **Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Suspense**

 **Warning: Contains rape. I know this is a very dark story at the core, but I really like the idea, so here it goes. Sorry if anybody's OOC.**

Happy Quinn opened the door of her apartment, and was immediately greeted by the sight of a sobbing Paige Dineen.

"Paige? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

Happy nodded, and stepped aside. Paige entered the apartment, and sat down on Happy's couch, grimacing.  
"What's wrong, Paige?"  
Happy sat down next to the blond woman, and put a hand gently on Paige's knee.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I...I was attacked. And raped...Can I stay here tonight?"

Happy nodded.  
"Of course."

"Thank you, Happy. I'll sleep on the couch," Paige said.

"No, I'll sleep in the guest room," Happy said, "you sleep in my room."

* * *

When Happy woke, she was still laying in the guest room, but Paige's skinny arms were wrapped around her. Happy momentarily smiled, then shifted, attempting not to wake the sleeping woman. Paige stirred as Happy climbed out of the bed.

"Happy?"

The genius turned to face the blond.  
"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I came in with you...I hope you didn't mind. I just...I needed to feel someone close like that," Paige said apologetically.

"Paige," Happy said, gently grabbing Paige's arms, "it's fine. I liked it, actually."

Paige smiled.  
"Really?"  
Happy nodded, then put her hand on the side of the other woman's head and pressed her lips gently to Paige's.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fragments**

 **Fandom: Scorpion**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: M for rape as well as lesbian sex**

 **Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Suspense**

 **Warning: Contains rape. I know this is a very dark story at the core, but I really like the idea, so here it goes. Sorry if anybody's OOC.**

Paige froze as Happy kissed her. The genius's lips were surprisingly soft, and the kiss sent a spike of excitement down through Paige. Suddenly, she felt a tingle of arousal in her lower regions. The blond hungrily deepened the kiss, Happy at first hesitating to let the kiss deepen, but then giving in. Paige's hand snaked around Happy to rest on the other woman's back. Happy's free hand slid down and squeezed Paige's ass as they kissed, then rested on her ass, not squeezing. Paige moaned softly into Happy's mouth. Paige's free hand slid down Happy's pants and began to rub the genius's slit, which was already wet. Paige pressed Happy against the wall, using her whole body to pin the genius while she used both hands to first remove the other woman's jacket, then her shirt. Paige unhooked Happy's bra, which fell to the floor. Paige then unbuckled Happy's pants. As they continued to kiss, Happy stepped out of her pants, and her panties. Paige pushed one of her fingers into Happy's wet slit, causing the genius to let out a small moan that was made quieter by the fact that her lips were still entangled with Paige's. Paige broke the kiss and licked Happy's neck before gently biting the spot, which caused Happy to moan briefly. Paige let her tongue flick the bite mark, and Happy moaned again, this time less stifled by Paige's lips. Paige pushed a second finger into Happy's core. As Paige finger fucked Happy, the genius stripped Paige as well. Happy began to suck on one of Paige's breasts as Paige finger fucked her. Soon, a massive wave of pleasure swept across the genius, and her juices leaked out onto Paige's fingers as she screamed, biting down on Paige's breast. Happy unlatched herself from Paige's breast as the other woman grabbed a handful of her black hair and guided the genius's head down to her wet pussy. Happy began to lick her partner's slit, causing Paige to moan. Happy gently bit one of the folds of Paige's pussy, causing the other woman to let out a gasp of pleasure. Soon, Happy's licking, biting and sucking caused a massive wave of pleasure to sweep across Paige, the blonde's juices leaking out into Happy's mouth. Paige let out a scream as she cummed into Happy's mouth. Happy lifted her head, then walked to the bed. She laid down, and began to finger herself, to get Paige excited again. Paige joined her, and they positioned themselves for more action. Paige began to lick Happy's asshole just as Happy did the same thing for her. Soon they switched again, so that their pussies were making contact. They began to grind together, soon cumming, causing their juices to mingle in their pussies. They laid down on the bed, still nude, and slipped into post-coital sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fragments**

 **Fandom: Scorpion**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: M for rape as well as lesbian sex**

 **Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Suspense**

 **Warning: Contains rape. I know this is a very dark story at the core, but I really like the idea, so here it goes. Sorry if anybody's OOC.**

When Paige woke, she was laying with her head on Happy's breast, and her hand on the other woman's knee. She glanced at her sleeping friend, and began to trace gentle circles on the genius's chest. Happy stirred, and Paige rose, putting on a guilty smile and pretending she hadn't just been tracing circles on the genius's chest.

"Did you sleep well, Paige?"  
Paige nodded.  
"I felt you tracing circles on my chest," Happy said with a faint smile.

"Sorry."  
"It's fine. I thought it was romantic actually. Paige, will you go out with me, like on a date?"

Paige nodded.  
"Yes...Thank you for asking, and I really appreciate you being here for me like this."

"No problem, Paige."

Happy put her arm on Paige's shoulder.

"Are you going to a police station to report the rape?"

Happy's tone was soft, and caring, but also strong.

"Yes. I was thinking about going after I got dressed. Somehow I suspect our activities earlier might make it harder to determine the identity of the rapist, though..."

"Yeah."

* * *

The next day, as Paige prepared for her date with Happy, the phone rang.  
"Paige Dineen. Oh. That's great. Thank you for telling me," she said before hanging up.

She smiled, because the police had caught the man who had raped her. Several hours after the call, Paige pressed Happy against the wall of the other woman's apartment, kissing her roughly. Happy's hand went down her girlfriend's pants and began to rub her slit. Paige let out a moan, and felt herself growing wet in her lower regions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fragments**

 **Fandom: Scorpion**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: M for rape as well as lesbian sex**

 **Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Suspense**

 **Warning: Contains rape. I know this is a very dark story at the core, but I really like the idea, so here it goes. Sorry if anybody's OOC.**

 **Guest-** **I'm assuming you mean a slash fic romance thing between Walter and Toby?** **I may. If I decide to, don't expect it to be very good. After all, I've never written M/M slash and also I've only actually read one after I figured out it was slash. Do you want it to be an M rated fic?**

 **God I love this pairing. It's so rare, and honestly it's great.**

One of Paige's hands wandered down to Happy's firm ass as they kissed, and she gave her new girlfriend a squeeze. Happy let out a moan, then stifled it by gently biting on the blonde's neck and beginning to suck. After a minute, Paige moaned as the genius kissed her again, and Happy's tongue slid down her throat as they kissed. Happy slid her hand down Paige's pants and began to rub her wet slit. Paige let out a low moan, and Happy pulled the blonde's shirt over her head. Happy unhooked Paige's bra, and it fell to the floor, leaving Paige standing nude from the waist up. The genius put her hand gently on the back of Paige's head as they continued to kiss. Paige pulled Happy's tank top over her head, then reached back and unhooked her bra. Happy's bra fell to the floor, leaving her standing almost nude. Paige's hands wandered down to Happy's pants and unbuckled them. Happy stepped out of her pants, then removed her panties. Happy stripped Paige the rest of the way, then picked her up and carried her to the bed, setting her down gently. Happy pushed a finger into Paige's core, and the blond moaned into the genius's mouth. Happy began to suck on Paige's breast as she roughly finger fucked the former waitress. Happy pulled her finger out and put on a strap on. She pushed herself inside of Paige's pussy, causing the blonde to let out a gasp of pleasure. Paige's moans just excited Happy even further, and she moaned. Paige soon orgasmed, her juices leaking onto Happy's strap on. They switched, and Paige pushed the strap on inside of Happy, before brutally fucking her. Happy soon orgasmed, her juices mixing with Paige's. Paige pulled out, taking off her strap on, and they slipped into sleep together.


End file.
